Key to my heart
by Bluebird0414
Summary: Modern au. Natsus heart has been broken and his ex wont leave him alone, whats the sollution? Get your locksmith to pertent to be your girlfriend! Just a quick flulff one shot I wrote might make it a two shot depending on the sucess. Also im really bad at summarys.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone welcome to my story! This is just a little one shot i thought was funny modern au hope you enjoy!**

"Dude you have to move on" A tired Gray spoke over the phone to his broken-hearted friend.

"I cant just move on so quickly! We were dating for 4 years I really thought she was the one~" The pink-haired man whined.

"SHE CHEATED ON YOU LIKE 9 TIMES!" The now angry Gray shouted over the phone.

"It was actaually 11 times."Natsu whispered

"DUDE THATS EVEN WORSE!" At this point Gray was getting even madder, If that was possible. "Listen man you need to get your mind off of her, if you want I can recommend some girls I know are single..."

"Nahh man I think i just need some time... Oh but there is some thing you can do for me!"

"Yeah sure what is it pyro..." Gray said sounding a bit cautious of what Natsu is going to request of him.

"Do have any good numbers for locksmiths? I got one of my keys stuck in the lock."

"Natsu how do you... You know what nevermind. Hold on a sec I know a really good locksmith." Gray walked away from the phone to go retreve a number of one of his (single) friends who just happened to be a locksmith.

"You still there dude?"

"Yeah you know a guy who can fix my door?" Natsu questioned.

"Yeah dude the number is 04XX XX XXXX. Got it?"

"Yeah man thanks"

"No problem k I gotta go Im meating up with Juvia."

"Dont care but have fun. If you know what I mean. Hehee"

"Whatever man see ya later."

"Yeah bye" And with that Natsu hung up the phone.

Natsu looked down at the number written on the scratched up paper.

 _Hmm its 9 am now... Would they be open? Oh well may as well call the lock isnt going to fix itself..._

Natsu entered the number into him phone and put it up against his ear, listening to the rings.

"Anna's key repairs, how can I help you?" ( **I was going to make it Lucys key repairs but I thought it would be kinda fitting making it Annas, just a lil something for the manga readers. ALSO if you havent read the manga and are wondering who Anna is do NOT search her up unless you want spoilers, but if you want spoilers go ahead.)**

"Hi my name is Natsu my key is stuck in the door and wont come out..."

"No worries Natsu, we'll send someone right over, can I ask your phone number and address."

"Sure I live at 19 Forest Way, Magnolia, and my number is 04X XXX XXXX."

"Thanks very much Natsu, someone will be over within the hour."

"Thanks, bye."

"Bye."

Natsu hung up the phone and set it down on the table. He sat down on the couch and reached for the T.V remote. Turning on the T.V Natsu channel surfed for the better part of an hour before he heard a light knock on the door. Thinking it must be the key repair guy Natsu turned off the T.V and walked over to the door.

Opening the door Natsu expected to see some old dude with too many buttons undone so you can see too much chest hair. However he was greeted with the sight of a young woman who looked nothing like he expected.

As a matter of fact he knew who was standing in his door way. Natsu was the first person to speak.

"Lisanna? What are you doing here?"

"I left a pair of my shoes."Lisanna spoke not even acknologing Natsu and walking straight past him.

"Sure Lisanna you can come in..." Natsu muttered under his breath.

Natsu sat back down on the couch forgetting his ex was in the next room over. He grabbed the remote to resume channel surfing when Lisanna re-entered the room.

"I got my shoes." Lisanna spoke.

"Mhmm." Natsu grumbled not acknologing her. He and Lisanna had been dating for the last four year. It was true what he said on the phone to Gray, he did think that she was the one... But in the last hour he had done a heap of thinking and he came to a realisation, Lisanna was a terrible person.

She hated his cat, Happy. She only started dated him when she found out his dad had a heap of money. She cheated on him 11 times, one of which was with her sisters boyfriend. She got way too jelious, one time when Natsu made a new friends, who happened to be a girl, Lisanna threatened the girl afterwoods saying that Natsu was _her_ bank account, then proceeded to black mail the girl so she would back off.

"So im going to go now."Lisanna said, breaking Natsu out of thought.

"Ok nice seeing you Lisanna."Natsu spoke, not even turning his head.

"Im not going to come back" Natsu is dence, but not _that_ dence. He knew what she was trying to do, she wanted him to beg for her to take him back. Well sucks to be Lisanna, because Natsu was over her. Quite frankly she could be begging for him to take her back and he wouldnt turn a head.

"K, bye" Out of the corner of his eye, Natsu could see Lisanna getting annoyed. Lisanna had dumped Natsu only the night before, she probably expected him to be crying.

"Oh my god Natsu are you really THAT depressed that you cant even look at me! Oh I feel baddd but I still dont want you back. I really think you have to move on Natsu I mean look at you! You're a mess without me! God you probably dont even know any other girls than me! Thats actaually REALLY sad!"

 _Dont react. Dont react._ No matter how many times Natsu said it in his head it wasnt working. He knew a reaction was all she wanted, but he didnt want to give her the satisfaction of him reacting. Thats when he heard it. The quiest of knocks, something you would not of heard unless you were listening.

Thats when he had an idea. Oh god he prayed the key guy was a pretty girl, or a girl, because in Natsus mind, all girls are pretty. Natsu stood up and gave a reaction Lisanna wasnt expecting.

"You know what Lisanna. In the last 12 hours you havent been in my life I got a girlfriend." _Oh god I hope this works._ Natsu thought to himself.

"Oh yea, is she a real life human?" Lisanna questioned with a hint of jeleousy in her voice.

"Yeah and you know what that might be her right now." Natsu proceeded to walk over to the front door. He grabbed the handle and turned it. When he was greeted with the sight of a beautiful blonde woman, with chocolate brown eyes. He looked down at her shirt and saw the 'Anna's Key Repairs' and the name 'Lucy'.

Before she got the chance to speak Natsu cut her off.

"Hey babe hows your morning so far!" Pulling the blonde into a hug. "Please play along my ex thinks im a loser" Natsu whispered in her ear using the hug as a cover. Calling himself a loser probably was the best idea but hey, he had the play the sympathy card. It was his best chance of getting him to help.

Natsu pulled out of the hug hoping she was a good actor. Or quick thinking.

"Hey babe I've had a pretty bad morning so far this woman at the cafe yelled at me because she thought I said my name was Luigi, and wrote that on the cup instead of Lucy and blamed me for holding the line up." That did actaually happen before Lucy had gotten here. It put her in a really bad mood, and on top of that Lucy couldnt find this house anywhere!

"Ohh that sucks." Natsu said, he couldnt really care that much about the coffee. He was still happy that she had decided to play along.

"Babe I didnt know we had company..." Lucy said. She was getting some vibes thats this girl was the ex. That and she was the only other person here.

"Oh yeah I forgot you were here Lisanna... This is my girlfriend, Lucy" Natsu said, proud his plan worked.

"Whatever I got to go anyway." Lisanna walked towards to front door. "If he gets too annoying just dump him. Or if you want to feel special for once just cheat, hes too dence to notice. Nice seeing you Natsu, byeeeeee" Lisanna said walking out the front door.

Natsu shut the door behind her lettin out a sigh of relief. "Sorry to spring that on you I just had to teach her a lesson." Natsu apologised.

"Oh dont even worry about it. You would be surprised how often in happenes. Im Lucy to properly introduce myself."

"Im Natsu, its nice to meet you." Natsu said giving a small smile.

"So wheres the problem?"

"Oh right just over here." Natsu said leading Lucy over to the back door where a sliver key had gotten jamed in the key hole. Setting down a gold tool box Lucy opened the lid to reaveal lots of tools for lock picking and other things... Natsu had no idea what half of the things in the tool box were but he did spot 10 golden keys. They looked pretty cool all decorated with a different symbol on the top.

For about 20 minutes Lucy fiddled with the lock before she stood where she had been previously sitting. "All done." Lucy said walking over to Natsu handing him his key.

"Thanks so much, for everything."

"Dont even worry about it. Your lock is all good by the way, you just had the key a bit out of place, so theres no need for a new one."

With that Natsu paid for Lucys service, giving a large tip for helping him with Lisanna. And so Lucy left, Natsu didnt know why but he wanted to talk with her some more. He would have to thank Gray for the number.

 **A/N**

 **And done! That was actaually really fun to write, I really like writing Lisanna as the bad guy. Scratch that I like writing bad guys in general. Anyway depending on the sucesss of this I might write another chapter because I have a few ideas, but for now its just a one shot, so be sure to like and leave a ccomment if you would like another chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading, bye for now~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I know its been a long time coming but im telling the honst truth wheni say I had a chapter all ready to go but it got deleted... I dont know why and im really sorry!**

Natsu sat on the couch, twiddling his thumbs. He didnt know what has waiting for. Thats a lie. He knew exactally what he was waiting for. After his encounter with the cute locksmith a few days back, he found himself thinking about her more and more.

He had no shame in saying he wanted to break another lock... No shame at all.

After what seemed like an eternity of staring at his phone he finally caved in.

'Screw it' He said to himself.

Natsu stood up from the couch and walked to the front door, he took out the spare key from under the door mat and put it into the lock (On the outside of his house). With a running start he extended his leg and bend the key in one motion.

After the deed was done he took a look at his handiwork. A fully bent lock.

To make the situation even more realistic he grabbed a knife out of the kitchen drawer and 'tried' to get the lock out, leaving many scratches with it.

With a smile on his face he walked over to his phone and dailed the number his friend had given him not too long ago.

'Anna's key repairs, how can I help you?' A man spoke.

'Yeahh hi I got a key stuk in the door...' Natsu spoke rubbing the back of his neck.

'No worries Sir. Can I have your adress and number.'

'Umm I might ctaually be in the system or somethin' I had someone over not too long ago.'

'No problem, can I get your full name then.'

'Yeah its Natsu Dragneel...'

'Gottcha thankyou very much, someone will be over within the hour.'

'Oh yeah one more thing! Can Lucy come over?'

'Ill see what I can do'

'Thanks' Natsu hung up the phone with a smile on his face, hoping to see the blonde girl again...

 **XX**

'Oi Lucy!' A older man shouted the the young blonde.

'Yeah Gramps.'

'You got a job... 19 Forest Way. Some idiot got a key stuck in a lock... How does someone even manage that!?'

'Haha yeah...' Lucy was annoyed shhe had heard the adresss before, but where?

Lucy got into the van that wrote 'Anna's Key reapirs' on the side, and began to drive. The whole time she was wondering where she had heard the adress before. It wasnt until she pulled up at the house that she knew what it was from. It was the cute guy she played boyfriend-giirlfriend with.

She got out of the van with a slight smile, happy to see him again. She walked upto the door and knocked, already noticing a bent key with some scratch marks on it.

The door opened to reveal the man she had met not so long ago.

'Hey long time no see!' Natsu said with a girn that could melt... well anything.

'Yeah! Is your ex here again' Lucy joked.

'Oh yeahh... Im really sorry again for that.' Natsu said avoiding eye contact.

'Um so what have you done this time?'

' Oh right the key' Natsu led Lucy back to the door to show her the key fully bend in the lock hole. 'I tried getting it out with a kinfe but it wasnt working...'

'Im not surprised. You would need something to pull it out not flick it.' Lucy said with a serious tone.

It didnt take long for her to get it out, quicker than Natsu wouldve liked. It was over I about 20 minutes.

'Well all done! Its been nice seeing you again Natsu, bye.' Lucy made her way back to her truck and got in. She started the engine and was about to start driving when she saw Natsu standing infrount of her truck with his hands out.

With a confussed look she rolled down her window and stuck hher head out.

'Is something wrong?'

Natsu ran up to the window and finally asked what he had wanted to ask her for a while now...

'Would you like to go out some time, like dinner and a movie. Also just so you know im going to keep breaking locks until you say yes.' He said with a smug smile.

'I was hoping youd ask.'

The two went out that friday night.

And the Saturday.

And the Sunday.

And they kept seeing each other for the next few years until Natsu built up the courage to ask Lucy what he wanted to ask her for a really long time.

' _Will you marry me?_ '

Unsurprisingly she said yes.

 **YAYAYAY I had so much fun writing that! im glad I was able to write a second chapter, im sorry it did go pretty fast at the end there but... I really wanted to put in that part somehow.**

 **In my first version (the one that got deleted lol) it actaually went a whole different direction but I like this way better tbh.**

 **Also just so everone knows I will hopefully start writing more fanfics soon as its reaching the end of my school term so Ill have even more time than I already do...**

 **Ok Byeee 3**


End file.
